The way you love me
by oneinaminion
Summary: The 5th part of my ipod drabble. Rachel comes home thinking of the futurt and gets greeted by her favorite sound in the whole wide world.


**Since it's been taking me forever to publish another drabble I'll just give you two right away to make up for it. Without furthermore to say this is the fifth part of my ipod drabbled. Enjoy!**

Rachel was making her way to elevator, normally she would take the stairs up to the apartment she shared with Quinn on the 3rd floor of the building but tonight she was just too exhausted. Rehearsals took longer than she expected and with the opening night only 2 weeks away they had to practice harder than ever. One of her colleagues still forgot some of his lines and she had to help him out a few times during rehearsal, which didn't look good. She kind of felt bad for him because she knew that his girlfriend just had their baby and that he was probably sleep deprived but it was his job to act and he gets paid for acting well. While she was riding the up her thoughts drifted to a baby; she and Quinn had been dating for 3 years now and she thought that it might be time to tie the knot and try for a baby but she didn't know if that was what Quinn wanted as well. She knew with Quinn already being a mom for Beth that she would probably feel different than Rachel, for whom it would be the first time. She massaged her neck a little when the doors finally opened and she got out into the hall. She walked past two doors before she was standing in front of her own. When the door opened she was greeted by her favorite sound in the whole world, no matter how much her day sucked or how much incredible voice she had already heard this was always the best. Quinn was singing in the shower, at first Rachel couldn't really make out any words but the closer she got to the bathroom door the more she could hear.

 _If I could grant you one wish  
I wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you baby  
When you're driving me, ooh, crazy_

Rachel had to smile at the words; Quinn has always been a Faith Hill fan. She dropped her bag in the hall and got rid of her coat before once again walking towards the bathroom door.

 _Ooh I love the way  
You love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel  
With your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see  
The way you love me (love me)  
Whoa oh oh, the way you love me (love me)_

Quietly as not to disturb Quinn's singing Rachel opened the door a little to put her head in. You couldn't really see anything for the steam from the shower that was fogging up the whole room.

 _It's not right, it's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you_

She could see Quinn moving to the song behind the shower glass and the urge to join her came over Rachel. Without thinking too much about it she started to take off her clothes. First her sweater and the jeans she was wearing.

 _Ooh I love the way  
You love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel  
With your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see  
The way you love me (love me)  
Whoa oh oh, the way you love me (love me)_

Rachel stopped when it looked like Quinn turning around, she waited a moment but Quinn still didn't realize that she wasn't alone anymore. So Rachel took off her shirt and socks so that she was now only left in her underwear and bra.

 _You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes_

When Quinn sang those lines you could tell that she was smiling which made Rachel smile in return.

 _Ooh I love the way  
You love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel  
With your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see  
The way you love me (love me)  
Whoa oh oh, the way you love me (love me)_

Rachel unclasped her bra and slipped her underwear down her legs before softly opening the shower stall and stepping into the nice warmth that was welcoming her. Without waiting for any sign of acknowledgement she wrapped her arms around Quinn's midsection.

"You're cold." Rachel could see a few Goosebumps forming on Quinn's skin.

"I didn't realize that you noticed me." Rachel responded surprised.

"How could I not notice you baby? Your presence is everywhere." Quinn answered with a chuckle and turned around in Rachel's arms. Rachel couldn't help but moan when Quinn's nipples touched her own. Quinn leaned forward and touched her lip's softly to Rachel's.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late." Rachel said and hugged Quinn to her chest.

"I would wait a life time for you so don't worry." Quinn whispers in her ear, which made Rachel's hard day, seem like nothing. Without saying anything Quinn grabbed the shampoo and shower gel and started to softly wash Rachel's body and hair, when she was satisfied with her result she turned the shower off and wrapped a gigantic towel around Rachel and then one around herself. Both of them dried themselves off and put on their fluffy robes.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Rachel asked when she was making her way into the kitchen.

"I definitely wouldn't mind." Quinn answers with a chuckle as she falls onto the couch. While Rachel was busying herself with making the offered beverage Quinn zapped trough the channels.

"How was practice baby?" Rachel looked up and Adam with his talk about his newborn popped back into her head.

"Do you want to have a baby with me?" Rachel blurred out, the next few seconds of silence where the longest of her life. She watched Quinn frozen on the couch until she got slowly up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if I understood you right." Quinn looked at Rachel to see if she was joking but she could tell she wasn't.

"I think you did." Rachel responded quietly taking the reaction as a negative answer.

"Well what brought this on?" Quinn asked with a chuckled but stopped when she saw Rachel watching her with a stone expression.

"Nothing, never mind." Rachel tried to walk away but Quinn wouldn't let her do that. She knew that the way Rachel was acting now was just to protect herself after acting vulnerable.

"I think this is very important." Quinn pulled Rachel into her and met with little reluctance.

"It's just that…Adam's girlfriend just had a baby and at rehearsal he only talks about her, he is exhausted but I've never seen him happier in my whole life. I was just wondering if we would ever have that."

"I would love to have a baby with you Rachel." Quinn now stops Rachel before she can take a second breath to start rambling on. She can see that Rachel's start to glisten with unshed tears and a smile is starting to form on her lips.

"You do?" She questions happily, which earns her a nod from Quinn.

"Yes, and you know, I was thinking…" Slowly Quinn's hands found their way to the front of Rachel's bathrobe and pulled it open to reveal Rachel's glorious naked body. "…maybe we should start practicing tonight." She finished and opened her own robe to slip it off of her shoulders.

"I think you got a point there." Rachel agreed and got rid of her own robe before walking sensually towards the bedroom door.

 **What did you guys think? Let me know.**


End file.
